finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary (Final Fantasy VI)
/Android).]] The bestiary feature in Final Fantasy VI can be accessed in the Config menu. It is an in-game list of enemies the player has defeated. The original Super Nintendo Entertainment System version doesn't have a bestiary, but one was added in the PlayStation remake, and it has been available since. Bestiary (PlayStation) Bestiary is available from the Bonus feature under "Secret". It contains both Pre-C and Post-C data on enemies. The data includes the areas they are found along with flavor text on the each individual bestiary entries, such has statistics, absorption, weaknesses, steal, and drops, as well as a short description of their abilities and recommended strategy to defeat them. Post-C option is unlocked when completing the game and a system file is saved onto the memory card. Enemies are further divided into locations they appear in. Unlike other games, the player isn't required to defeat enemies for them to appear in the bestiary. PlayStation version of the bestiary is the only one that includes flavor text for enemies. Bestiary (Game Boy Advance) Bestiary lists enemies that have been slain in victorious battles. The format for the list is: entry number, monster name and a number slain counter. New entries are added once the monster has been slain at least once (and the battle won). The "☆☆☆"-mark in the game browser designates new entries. The mark is removed once the entry is viewed. A percent value about the number of entries visible in the bestiary is shown above the list. There are 384 monster entries. The entry numbers themselves seem arbitrary; the monsters appear to be coded in a different order when viewing their corresponding byte values from the save ram. Maximum value for the slain counter in the bestiary browser is 999, but the byte values keep updating as high as 32767 before possibly overflowing. To view more information about the entries in-game, the player can select an entry and press to open a stats window. If the monster has more than one version, and switch between them. For an alphabetical listing enemies on this wiki, see here. The following sections list the entries numerically as they are in the game's bestiary. Bosses are marked with a ☆. !! #319 Chadarnook entry is buggy. In the course of the gameplay, the player actually defeats an unlisted Chadarnook entry! But the game will still show defeats in #319 since its slain counter seems to sum these two entries together. This is logical since there are two versions of the monster: the Esper and the Demon. Though due to an oversight (sign overflow?), the entries slain counter might show 999 in the game browser! Bestiary (iOS/Android/PC) The iOS/Android/PC version bestiary uses the same data format internally as the GBA version, but has some extra features build into its in-game browser. The monsters are also arranged differently. For an alphabetical listing enemies on this wiki, see here. The following sections list the entries numerically as they are in the game's bestiary. Unlisted Entries Some monsters do not have a bestiary page, but their byte values can still be read from the save ram. Their slain and new entry counters also work. Some of these monsters appear during the gameplay while others are dummied and cannot be obtained without cheating. (GBA/iOS/Android/PC) ru:Бестиарий (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bestiaries Category:Final Fantasy VI